The Unwanted Daughter and The Unrest Spirit
by Pitaloka
Summary: Bates is an unrest spirit. He is wondering in Maxwell Family Cemetery. He witnesses how Lynn Maxwell/Alyssa Hale was buried. This fic tells about how Bates finally decides to reside inside Ally's body. Rating M for Bates' coarse language! One Shot!


**Disclaimers: **I do not own Clock Tower: Struggle Within (Clock Tower: Ghost Head). This game is copyright of Human Entertainment Ltd 1998 and Agetec/Ascii Entertainment Ltd.

**A/N: **I do not take any profit from this fanfic for it is made only for fun. I make this fic based on my interpretation and based on the information I get from the game. There is _**no fan character**_ in this fic!

**The Unwanted Daughter and The Unrest Spirit**

**Maxwell Family Cemetery, 1982**

Grey cumulus began to decorate clear evening sky when I was flying idly in the air above Maxwell Family Cemetery. A noisy car machine urged me to look beneath me. Feeling curious I looked down and saw a black car was parking at a large empty space near the cemetery. I witnessed a man about thirty getting off of the black car carrying a white bundle in his arm and brought something in his another hand. At first, I thought he was just a badass who wanted to dig the ground and hid his treasure. I followed the stranger and kept witnessing upon him. Lucky me I was a ghoul so he did not notice me. I kept following him until he was near the 'Maxwell Family SacredTree'. He put down the bundle and the warped thing to the ground and walked quickly to where he was from and came back bringing a hoe and dug the ground.

'_Okay! I guess this man is another tomb thief wanting to bury his illegal treasure!'_ I said mentally chuckling.

Well…I am naturally not an individual who loves sharing my shit to the others but _**this**_ damn place is one of favorite places for sort of dick heads to hide their 'treasure'. Yes! Their treasures were not their own thing! They stole them from their legal owners, _dammit_!

Back to the grave trespasser, what he was doing was really surprising me! He dug the ground not to hide his 'things' but to bury a baby! _**A BABY!**_ I did not notice that it was a baby until I saw it was moving and began to cry. My first reaction after knowing that he was holding a baby and tried to bury it alive was widening my eyes as if I saw hellhounds leaping out from eternal flames in Hell! I did not believe to my own eyes and my ears. I thought the bundle he was holding in his arm was similar to what he was holding in another hand. He dug the ground until it was quite deep the man placed the poor baby and his thing in the hole. I came nearer to the man and observed him closely. I did not see either regret or sadness in both his eyes and his face. After he finished his dirty task he stood up and huffed. Relief and content expression showed up in his face.

He cleaned his hands and his trouser from sand trying to get rid his sinful marks and left the cemetery casually as if he did not do any crimes.

'_He is nut!' _I commented to myself as I returned to one of branches of a tree near Maxwell Sacred Family Tree.

A moment later the sky was totally dark and the rain was showering the earth. I saw nothing but darkness until I saw two weak lights.

"What are those small lights?"

I got my answers soon after I saw two figures in black cloaks approaching. They brought flashlights enlightening the place where I inhabited. The black figures' appearances became more distinct when they came into my sight. I saw they stopped in where the poor baby was buried. One of them was on their knee rubbing the ground's surface.

'Well…well…well….Another grave hunters, eh?" I thought mentally as I landed to the ground. A sinister whisper was heard as I came nearer.

'Here is where Maxwell buried his unwanted baby! Dig it, Phill! Perhaps we can use her to corner and destroy Maxwell!"

"Are you sure this will work, Alen?"

"Yeah! Of course! Maxwell family believes that accursed children are exist!"

"_Accursed children? So, you believe that they are exists, eh? How ridiculous!" _I chuckled darkly after hearing the man's statement.

My painful memory was still displaying how those silly stories had affected my parents and all members of Maxwell Family leading them to make a ritual causing me facing my early death! Yes! I was one of those who had been sacrificed by those morons and to my painful fate I could not rest in peace, _goddammit_! I became a wondering ghoul bearing pain from my own past!

"Hoo…Thanks God! The baby is still alive and what is that, Phil?"

_"The baby….is still….**ALIVE**?" _I asked mentally not believing to what I had just heard. _One of the men said that the baby was still alive? What a damned miracle!_

"Mmm….I don't know…"

"Give the baby to me and check what the wrapped thing is, Phil!"

Philip Tate handed the baby up to his boss and took the wrapped thing and unwrapped it. He widened his eyes after he unwrap the item. It was a golden statue. It seemed so beautiful but he knew that it was deadly.

"OH! I-It is…"

"Well…well…Guess what we find here! The abandoned daughter of Maxwell and the accursed statue! Hmm…These will be splendid weapons to put Maxwell down! Take the statue, Phil and let's leave this cemetery! We had better leave this cemetery before someone can catch us!"

"Agreed!"

I looked their back as they left cemetery. I chuckled and shook my head.

_"So…You want to do a dirty trick, hmm? Fine! I do not care to what you are going to do but the little one in your arm is really big thing for me! I am impressed with the baby! She should have died because of being suffocate but it seems that she is strong! She will be a **GREAT** deal for me! She will be my vessel in this life! I'm sick of being a wondering ghost! I want to have my life and this **is **my show time!"_ I told myself as I followed the men.

oOo


End file.
